


Training day

by Valeria_Penhallow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance, Training, kakairu - Freeform, sobrepeso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Penhallow/pseuds/Valeria_Penhallow
Summary: ― ¡Has bajado dos Kilos más!― exclamó Kakashi, anotando el número que ofrecía la báscula en un cuaderno.― ¿En serio? Pero si ayer no hice nada de ejercicio…― pensó en voz alta. Kakashi sonrió depredadoramente e Iruka, recordando el dolor en las caderas y en el trasero que había evitado poder hacer cualquier tipo de actividad física, se sonrojó.Kakashi se acercó a él y, pasando un brazo por su cintura para atraerlo a él, le susurró al oído.―Parece ser que hemos dado por fin con tu deporte ideal, Iruka.― ¿Eh?





	1. CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a todos aquellos que, como yo, padezcan sobrepeso y pretendan hacerlo desaparecer. Para los que lo vean una cuesta demasiado empinada: ánimo; de todo se sale. El ser humano es un ser extraordinario que puede enfrentarse a muchos obstáculos, ¿qué convierte el sobrepeso en algo remotamente más complicado? NADA

 

 

## ⫷ TRAINING | DAY ⫸

 

 

―Esto no puede seguir así, Iruka... No sé de qué demonios está hecho eso de lo que te has estado alimentando durante el bloqueo y la enfermedad de esa estupidez de jefe que tienes...

―¡Ey!―intentó protestar Jiraiya, pero Tsunade n caso le hizo.

―...pero esto no es normal. Llevas ya un mes a dieta y ejercicio y has bajado tan poco de peso que apenas se nota la diferencia. Y sé que te esfuerzas porque, bueno, te conozco y cuando se te mete algo entre ceja y ceja no hay quien te impida hacer aquello que te has propuesto... Pero esta vez la fuerza de voluntad no es el problema, es que tu cuerpo ha asimilado demasiado bien las grasas de toda esa mierda que has estado comiendo mientras le salvabas el culo a este viejo idiota.

―¡Oye!

―¡Tú mejor cállate!― le digno por fin Tsunade a reconocer su mera existencia dentro de su consulta. Iruka, previendo la gran discusión se bajó de la báscula y se dispuso a ponerse de nuevo la ropa.― ¡Es tu culpa que Iruka esté así! ¡Y ni se te ocurra negarlo! ¡Si hubieras llevado el trabajo al día, aunque ese bloqueo de escritor que dices que se llevó tan lejos a tu musa hubiese pasado igualmente, no hubiera retrasado tanto las exigencias de la editorial, y si te hubieras cuidado mejor en lugar de estar el día entero en una simple toalla, empapado porque el señorito tenía sí o sí que ver a las chicas del otro lado de la verja de las aguas terminales, no te hubieras resfriado e Iruka no tendría que haber pasado varios meses pegado a tu maldito escritorio, sin moverse para nada, prolongando una vida ya de por sí sedentaria y encima alimentándose de cualquier cosa que sirviera para llenarle el estómago! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Durmió tan poco que entre eso y la mala dieta, su organismo se revolucionó y estoy segura de que por eso aceptó tan bien todas esas grasas saturadas. Así que cuando te digo idiota, estúpido, memo, o imbécil, tú te callas, ¡¿de acuerdo?!

Jiraiya se limitó a asentir sin atreverse a decir ni pío.

 

**↞** **↞** **◈↠** **↠**

 

―Iruka... siento mucho que mi estupidez te haya afectado tanto...― se disculpó Jiraiya mientras volvían a su casa. Iruka le sonrió, agradecido por la preocupación.

―No te preocupes. Soy tu asistente; es mi trabajo preocuparme por ti... Aunque eso signifique hacer tu trabajo mientras caes enfermo por pervertido...― el viejo ni siquiera tuvo la vergüenza de ocultar su sonrisa lasciva al recordar toooodo el grandioso material que había conseguido después de aquellas maravillosas vistas. Iruka simplemente frunció el ceño, pero, teniendo en cuenta que Jiraiya no iba a cambiar, al final se limitó a suspirar.

―En todo caso― le comentó Iruka mientras giraban la esquina y se preparaba para abrir la puerta―, fue culpa mía en realidad. Si hubiera cuidado más mi alimentación...

―¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Si tampoco estás tan mal!

―Jiraiya, he aumentado 20 kilos en poco más de tres meses. Quítale los 2 Kg que he perdido este último mes, no por eso dejo de parecer un tonel― le replicó el castaño, más divertido que otra cosa, pero el escritor parecía no contento con eso.

―No es verdad. Es cierto que estás más rellenito y esas cosas, pero antes estabas bastante delgado, así que por eso te parece un cambio tan drástico. Además, Iruka, es invierno, sea lo que sea lo que te sobre, la ropa te ayudará a disimularlo hasta que vuelvas a estar en forma... Lo único que quizás se vea más redondo es tu cara y, seamos sinceros, eres bastante guapo; con esa carita, si te dejaras el pelo suelto, parecerías una preciosa chica con curvas.

El silencio sepulcral que inundó de pronto el ambiente y el hecho de que Iruka parara toda acción volvió a encender el sentido del peligro del viejo escritor, que, percatándose de lo que había dicho, no pudo evitar empezar a reír nerviosamente.

―Voy a hacer como que no he escuchado nada, Jiraiya-sensei... pero un solo comentario más de esos y...

Y Jiraya sabía perfectamente que Iruka sabía que él no quería que la dueña de los baños termales supiera a ciencia cierta lo que todos en la editorial ya sabían, así que lo juró sobre la tumba de sus antepasados que nunca más diría nada remotamente parecido de nuevo.

No habían pasado ni dos horas de haber vuelto de su cita con Tsunade cuando Jiraiya apareció en la cocina. Había terminado de escribir un capítulo y, siendo ya medio día, estaba ansioso por probar un bocado de esa comida celestial que Iruka había aprendido de su madre. El escritor se quedó observando a su asistente trabajar los alimentos durante unos minutos, pensando. Iruka no estaba tan mal. La verdad, si no le gustaran tanto las mujeres y el chico no le hubiera pegado una patada en sus partes nobles el primer día por confundirlo con una mujer de espaldas, quizás Jiraiya incluso se le hubiese insinuado. Es decir, Iruka era muy atractivo, tenía una cara bonita y su cabello, siempre atado, provocaba que quisieras soltárselo solo para ver cómo le quedaría de ese modo... Además, Jiraiya debía reconocer que para ser hombre, Iruka tenía unas bonitas piernas, así como una cadera más ancha de lo habitual para un hombre, lo que le daba un aspecto más curvilíneo. Sin embargo, en los últimos años, también era más raro ver a mujeres con curvas, todas perdiendo el culo por estar como fideos, así que no se iba a quejar por ver al fin algo de gracia en un cuerpo humano... En resumen, que su asistente había tenido durante muchos años una buena condición física, todo fruto de su amor por la natación desde joven. Sin embargo, ahora, con ese sobrepeso que padecía -por culpa suya, dijo una voz muy extrañamente similar a la de Tsunade en su cabeza―, le daba vergüenza ir a la piscina o a la playa y ejercitarse, por lo que, encima de sentirse un poco deprimido, no podía hacer una de las pocas cosas que le ayudaban a desestresarse... Jiraiya se sintió miserable por su asistente, así que empezó a urdir un plan en su cabeza mientras veía a Iruka terminar de preparar la comida de espaldas a él, totalmente ajeno a la presencia del escritor.

" _Ahora que lo pienso, también tiene un bonito trasero... Esos kilos de más pueden no sentarle tan ben como quisiera hacerle creer, pero desde luego ese bonito culo solo ha hecho más que crecer_ ", pensó como el pervertido de manual que era, inclinando la cabeza para apreciar semejante obra de arte en un mejor ángulo. Lástima que Iruka intuyera las ondas de caliente excitación que el escritor empezó a irradiar y decidiera compartir su opinión al respecto de los no demasiado santos hábitos de contemplativa observación del escritor mediante lo que desde entonces se conocería como "el día que Jiraya-sama esquivó con gran elegancia el ataque de una arma blanca por parte de un mafioso que pretendía atacar la pureza de una bella joven". Por supuesto, Tsunade no dudaría en mirar de reojo al moreno asistente mientras ignoraba el heroico relato de Jiraiya. Iruka se limitaría a seguir bebiendo té como si la cuestión no fuera con él y la doctora no podría evitar sentir un orgullo casi maternal.

Era por todos los que los que los conocían personalmente sabido, que Tsunade y Jiraiya habían conocido a los padres de Iruka y que, cuando se enteraron de su muerte, no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco responsables del que en aquél momento era un adolescente. Pero el moreno había crecido más de lo que se habían imaginado y, a pesar de que le ofrecieron vivir con alguno de ellos, Iruka decidió independizarse a la tierna edad de 16 años. El tiempo pasó y para cuando se dieron cuenta habían pasado ya 10 años. Los tres se habían mantenido en contacto todo lo que habían podido, pero Iruka tenía su vida hecha en Kyoto y Tsunade y Jiraiya no podían alejarse demasiado tiempo de Tokyo por sus respectivos trabajos. No fue hasta que Jiraiya tomó el valor para dedicarse a lo que realmente le gustaba: escribir, y decidió publicar uno de esas historias pervertidas que tanto adoraba escribir, que dejó su trabajo como profesor de literatura en la universidad de Tokyo y los acontecimientos terminaron desarrollándose de una forma que ninguno de los tres había esperado realmente.

Cuando Iruka terminó los estudios obligatorios, quiso ir a la universidad, pero con los pocos ingresos que conseguía con trabajos de medio tiempo mientras estudiaba y la humilde herencia que sus padres pudieron dejarle, fue imposible encontrar el tiempo suficiente para hacer los méritos necesarios que le dieran créditos para poder acceder a la carrera de magisterio, tan solicitada en los últimos años que se habían comenzado a pedir certificados de recomendación para hacer "barridas" y conseguir a los mejores candidatos, no solo por nota de examen. Al final Iruka tuvo que conformarse con una carrera relacionada con las finanzas y que ni siquiera le gustaba. Gastarse el dinero así durante cuatro años le dolió como nada, pero necesitaba una educación superior si quería llegar a algo en la vida, así que apretó los dientes y se esforzó.

Fue una verdadera casualidad que terminara trabajando en la editorial para la que escribía Jiraiya y que, durante el periodo de prueba, le pusieran como ayudante de su asistente. Al final, el pobre hombre tuvo que irse de la empresa por cuestiones familiares y Jiraiya le pidió a Iruka que se quedara con él, porque la verdad era -y es― que juntos hacían un buen equipo. Al final, incluso, cuando Jiraiya se enteró de la precaria situación económica por la que pasaba Iruka mientras terminaba de pagar el préstamo que había pedido para poder pagar la universidad y con la mísera paga que recibía de la editorial como becario, le ofreció vivir con él; de todos modos, iban a pasar gran parte del día juntos por el trabajo, así que si Iruka podía ahorrarse gastos como una hipoteca o un alquiler, mejor que mejor.

De aquello hacía ya tres años. Iruka y Jiraiya se habían se habían complementado tan bien, que al final, a pesar de que Iruka ya fuese capaz de mantenerse por sí solo con un sueldo bueno y estable, decidieron seguir viviendo juntos, siendo el trabajo lo que más horas ocupaba de su tiempo juntos y que, de algún modo, se habían acostumbrado el uno a la compañía del otro hasta tal punto que ni siquiera se planteaban el vivir por separado. Según Tsunade, parecía que Jiraiya, después de haber sido rechazado tantas veces, había decidido tomar el monopolio de Iruka, que era lo suficiente amable como para no mandarlo a volar.

Iruka, que había estado pensando mientras se duchaba en esas cosas que hacen de la vida algo extraño, no pudo evitar que una risita escapara de entre sus labios mientras se secaba. Sin embargo, al ver su figura en el espejo, esta se borró. Ah, lo cierto es que sí que andaba algo desanimado por su aspecto. Él tenía claro que el físico no era lo más importante en la vida; ni de lejos. Pero no solo era ese cuerpo flácido o esas largas y espeluznantes estrías que recorrían la piel de las caderas y los muslos, destacando sobre la morena piel. No, era también que su organismo estaba revolucionado: no dormía igual, se sentía cansado y su carácter, fuerte por lo general, últimamente se decantaba hacia lo malhumorado, por no hablar de la vergüenza que le daba hacer deporte en público, y es que sentía que se ganaba la atención de todos aquellos que ejercitaban sus maravillosos cuerpos en el parque al que iba a trotar o a caminar... Era una tontería, en realidad, pero le afectaba, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo.

Un segundo suspiro escapó de sus labios, pero en ese momento el timbre sonó, por lo que, dejando de lado sus pensamientos, se vistió rápidamente, peinando las hebras castañas con los dedos mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la planta baja. Pero cuando llegó, Jiraiya ya se había encargado de abrir la puerta.

―Ah, Iruka, te presento a Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi, este es Iruka, mi asistente― les presentó el escritor a la vez que daba un paso hacia la izquierda para que ambos jóvenes se vieran. Iruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, y es que Kakashi era muy atractivo, con esa piel tan blanca, la afilada mirada enjaulada en un par de orbes tan negros como una noche sin estrellas y la maraña de pelo plateado. Por supuesto, y aunque las ropas de invierno no lo permitieran ver con claridad, era notoria su buena forma física. No solo la altura había cautivado a Iruka, que siempre había tenido debilidad por los hombres altos, sino por la forma en la que el abrigo se acoplaba a los anchos hombros.

Kakashi, por su parte, simplemente sonrió divertido. Sabía perfectamente el efecto que solía causar en la gente a primera vista y, aunque lo cierto es que le daba igual lo que los demás pensaran de él, por lo general le parecía divertido que la gente se permitiera ser tan estúpida como para sentirse atraída a un simple montón de carne bien proporcionada. Era estúpido, la verdad. Pero Kakashi también entendía que lo primero en lo que reparara la gente de un regalo fuera en su envoltorio; así que en cierto modo lo comprendía, por lo que se limitaba a divertirse, intentando no juzgar a nadie.

―Verás, Iruka, Kakashi será tu entrenador... Me sentí culpable porque Tsunade tiene razón, es mi culpa que te hayas descuidado tanto y, sabiendo todo el esfuerzo que has puesto, quise ayudarte. Le conté tu situación a Kakashi, y le pareció bien ayudar...

―Ah... ¿en serio?... Es decir, no es que no aprecie la ayuda, pero... Um, no tengo tanto dinero como para poder permitirme un entrenador personal...

―No te preocupes― habló por primera vez Kakashi, con tono conciliador―. Jiraiya me ha prometido todos esos libros suyos que todavía no he podido leer de forma totalmente gratuita― sonrió tan tranquilo.

― ¿Eres fan suyo?

―El número uno.

Iruka se giró a mirar a Jiraiya, que sonreía tan ampliamente como un padre orgulloso. Ambos albinos se sonreían entre sí amplia y felizmente, e Iruka tuvo un repentino pensamiento, sobre todo al fijarse en la maleta y la bolsa deportiva que cargaba Hatake. Y es que quizás tener a dos pervertidos viviendo bajo el mismo techo no fuera la mejor de las ideas.

 

**↞** **↞** **◈↠** **↠**

 

―Me ha dicho Jiraiya que cogiste peso por todo el trabajo que tuviste que hacer por él, sobre todo escribir su último libro mientras él se recuperaba... Debo reconocer que noté algo distinto en su estilo, pero no supe ver el qué, y las escenas de sexo fueron tan abrumadoras como siempre... Tienes buena pluma, Iruka.― dijo Kakashi, sobresaltando a Iruka, que había estado preparando la comida mientras los otros dos se ponían al día después de no haberse visto en varios años, por lo que había podido escuchar.

―B-bueno, en realidad Jiraiya―sensei tenía las notas y el guion preparados, así que yo solo tuve que rellenar los huecos. Conociendo su estilo no fue tan complicado, en realidad. Fue más todo el volumen de trabajo atrasado.― sonrió nervioso Iruka, poniéndose rojo al recordar las escenas eróticas que le tocó escribir y que algún que otro vergonzoso problema le dieron.

Kakashi simplemente asintió, divertido por las reacciones del moreno, que rápidamente devolvió su atención a la comida. Kakashi aprovechó para analizar mejor su físico y llegó a una conclusión parecida a la de Jiraiya, inncluida la de su trasero, a decir verdad. Sin embargo, lo que fuese que estaba preparando Iruka, olía increíblemente bien y no pudo evitar asomarse por encima del hombro del otro.

―Tiene muy buena pinta...

―Ah... Gracias― sonrió algo avergonzado Iruka.― Mis padres cocinaban muy bien los dos, así que tuve buenos maestros.

―Entonces supongo que la comida no será un problema para bajar de peso.

―No― respondió el castaño.― La verdad es que empecé a hacer una dieta, pero al ver que no daba resultados, Tsunade dijo que simplemente volviera a comer como antes, teniendo en cuenta que mi alimentación no era mala. Quizás con eso y un poco de ejercicio más fuerte mi cuerpo se equilibrara más pronto que cambiando mis hábitos alimenticios por segunda vez.

―Ya veo...― contestó ausente. Un cómodo silencio se instauró en la cocina.

― ¿Y a qué te dedicas, Kakashi? ¿Eres entrenador personal a tiempo completo o tienes otras ocupaciones?― le preguntó mientras troceaba un pimiento.

―Ah, no. En realidad no soy entrenador personal... Digamos que cuando era joven empecé a descontrolarme más de lo que a mis padres les gustó, así que terminaron por enviarme a la academia militar.

―Eso debió ser horrible... ―susurró Iruka, parando sus acciones un minuto para prestarle completa atención a Kakashi.

―Bueno, lo cierto es que sí estaba descontrolado...― le explicó divertido, pero el moreno seguía sin parecer convencido.

―Un niño no se corrige en un centro militar, un niño se corrige con paciencia y hablando las cosas, trabajando con él. No me parece justo lo que te hicieron tus padres.

―Maa, Iruka, no te enerves tanto. Este niño al final aprendió a valerse por sí mismo y terminó haciendo una buena carrera militar, así que supongo que al final fue para bien― dijo, divertido por la forma tan personal en la que parecía tomarse Iruka aquello.

―Que no te siente mal, Kakashi. Aquí Iruka iba para maestro, así que no puede evitar sentirse furioso cuando la gente se "deshace" de sus hijos porque son "problemáticos".

―Bueno, yo era problemático.

―Oh, vamos, lo único que hiciste fue romperle la nariz contra un escaparate al idiota que trató de propasarse con Rin. Aunque debo reconocer que por aquella época te metiste en muchas peleas, siempre fue por defensa personal o cosas así.

Iruka resopló, cada segundo que pasaba más indignado. Aquél ceño fruncido y los ojos en torbellinos de molestia sorprendieron a Kakashi, aunque a Jiraiya solo le hicieron reír. Iruka, al percatarse de que estaba siendo la atracción principal del parque, decidió darles la espalda y seguir haciendo la cena. Con un poco de suerte no verían su cara derretirse por el calor del sonrojo.

―Te dije que era especial― se carcajeó el escritor mientras preparaba la sencilla pero grande mesa de madera situada en el medio de aquella gran cocina americana. Kakashi solo sonrió, divertido una vez más. Tenía razón Tsunade; esos dos hacían una pareja interesante.

Al final, resultó que Kakashi había tenido que abandonar la Marina tras una lesión ocular que le impedía la visión completa del ojo izquierdo. Habiéndose convertido en un posible peligro y/o carga para sus compañeros en un combate y negándose rotundamente a llevar a cabo trabajos de oficina, Kakashi había decidido ayudar en un centro de veteranos retirados por lesiones graves o amputaciones en el que ahora estaban varios ex compañeros, y ya de paso para subsistir una temporada, al menos hasta pasar las pruebas de acceso a alguna organización federal en la que sus conocimientos militares pudieran ser útiles.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, Kakashi se acomodó en la habitación que Jiraiya e Iruka habían preparado para él, situada frente a la del moreno y junto a la del escritor. Estaba colocando la ropa en el armario cuando Iruka llamó a la puerta, preguntando si podía entrar, que traía toallas limpias por s quería ducharse antes de ir a dormir o por la mañana. Kakashi le dio paso.

―No tienes por qué ser tan formal, Iruka.

―Ah, bueno, es más costumbre que otra cosa... Hasta que no cojo confianza soy así de huesudo, lo siento. Tenme paciencia, por favor― sonrió sonrojándose un poco. Kakashi se lo quedó mirando un rato, logrando que Iruka, al percatarse, se pusiera más rojo todavía.

―Ah, perdona...

―No, tranquilo... Sé que estoy horrible. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo que la gente con sobrepeso llama la atención hasta ahora... Es entrar en algún lugar y...― Iruka dejó salir una risita nerviosa.

―Oh, no, no era eso... Lo cierto es que estaba pensando en que tienes cuerpo de nadador... Cintura marcada, cadera y espalda ancha... No pensé que tuvieras tanto complejo con la situación.

―Ah, eso... Lo cierto es que siempre he hecho natación para mantenerme en forma, pero con mi cuerpo actual me da más vergüenza que otra cosa. En cuanto a lo otro... supongo que Jiraiya tiene razón; siempre he estado en buena forma, así que este ha sido un cambio demasiado radical. Nunca me había sentido tan incómodo conmigo mismo, la verdad. Espero poder recuperarme pronto...

―Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré con el deporte -le sonrió Kakashi, tratando de infundirle ánimos. Lo cierto es que Iruka era encantador y con ganas, demostraba fuerza de voluntad, por lo que, a pesar de que no fuera su vocación ni pensara hacer de ello un precedente, le ayudaría. El albino se sentó en la cama mientras cavilaba unos segundos; Iruka colocando las toallas en la cajonera.

― ¿Qué otro deporte has estado haciendo si no has ido a la piscina?

―Caminar de prisa, trotar. Nada demasiado duro, me temo. Fuera del agua no soy tan ágil como me esperaba, así que me aburro en seguida; no puedo estar más de 45 minutos sin aburrirme.

―Comprendo. Creo que ese es el problema. Tu cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a la natación, que es un deporte bastante duro, ya que se trabajan todos los músculos. Y con este tipo de deporte más ligero ni siquiera se esfuerza de verdad, a pesar de que puedas notar cansancio... Mañana por la mañana comenzaremos. Prepararemos una rutina de ejercicios juntos, ¿te parece?― le propuso al castaño, que le sonrió muy animado.

A partir de ese día, Kakashi e Iruka empezaron a levantarse bastante temprano. Salían a trotar durante media hora; una carrera cuyo ritmo Kakashi aumentaba cada día un poco para que Iruka forzara su cuerpo. Después de eso, volvían a casa y seguían una rutina de ejercicios de una hora que le servirían para tonificar de nuevo el cuerpo. Entre eso y aquello que Kakashi repetía hasta la pesadez, poco a poco Iruka fue ganando más confianza en el nuevo método de ejercicios: "comer equilibradamente no equivale a hacer dieta; la dieta es para marujas estiradas y con prejuicios sobre lo que debe ser el cuerpo humano; en ese caso, para lo que ellas quieren, que es estar tan delgadas que en cualquier momento podrían desaparecer, sí, bien; la dieta es necesaria. Pero lo que quieres tú es estar sano y, para eso, no hace falta dieta, tan solo comer como una persona normal y sana haría: comer variado, una vez cada dos o tres horas y evitando las comidas copiosas y grasientas ―lo que no significa que no puedas hacerlo de vez en cuando y, por supuesto, que no debes alimentarte solo de pollo hervido y lechuga ― ¡¿Nos hemos vuelto locos?! (Jiraiya e Iruka apenas lograron contener la risa ante el tono de indignación del peliplateado)―, beber agua, evitar el sedentarismo aunque sea por una hora cada día... Vamos, no es nada que nadie sepa ya...".

Poco a poco Iruka empezó a ver los resultados.

―Es normal que a veces se tarde en perder peso; el cuerpo de un adulto no rinde a la misma capacidad que el de una persona joven, y eso significa que también le cuesta más desprenderse de la grasa y esas cosas. Además, no subestimes el músculo; pesa más que la grasa― le animaba Kakashi al principio, hasta que la cosa por fin tomó ritmo.

Sin embargo, había algo que se estaba cociendo en aquella casa, además del delicioso cangrejo que estaba haciendo para cenar Iruka aquella noche; y Jiraiya tenía la leve impresión de que dos jóvenes tontuelos siquiera se daban cuenta. Desde que había llegado a la casa, Jiraiya había notado que el agrio carácter que se había estado cargando Kakashi desde que hubiera dejado la Marina había disminuido, y lo entendía; Iruka tenía ese efecto en la gente. Era muy fácil relajarse en presencia del castaño, quizás por su aura o alguna de esas chorradas espirituales que el escritor no lograba entender. Pero ya no solo era eso. Jiraiya, después de varios años con Iruka, entendía a la perfección ese deseo de querer estar cerca del castaño por ese encanto suyo y su humor perspicaz; al fin y al cabo, la mayor parte del tiempo Jiraiya le rondaba porque Iruka era de las pocas personas a las que encontraba interesante, y el escritor sabía que Kakashi y él se parecían mucho en ciertas cosas, y esta era una de ellas; también lo entendía. Lo que no era tan entendible era que Kakashi hubiera hecho de Iruka su hobby las 24 horas. Si Iruka estaba en la cocina, Kakashi andaba rondándole como un perro, con la -estúpida e infantil, según Jiraiya― excusa de querer robar pequeñas porciones de lo que el castaño estaba preparando mientras charlaba con él. Si estaban en la sala, Kakashi estaba o en el mismo sofá que Iruka o en el de al lado. Si caminaban por la calle, tampoco andaba muy lejos del asistente. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Jiraiya juraría que una vez vio a Kakashi quedarse atontado mirando al joven asistente. Los únicos momentos en que Kakashi no estaba en medio era cuando Iruka y él se encerraban en el estudio a trabajar... De verdad, ¿¡qué clase de idiota ciego no es capaz de ver el enorme perro guardián que está a punto de echársele encima!? La respuesta es morena y anda perdiendo peso desde hacía ya un mes.

Y esa era la otra: Iruka. De verdad, Jiraiya no sabría decir cuál es el peor de los dos. Iruka se había sentido innegablemente atraído por Kakashi desde el primer día. Que sí, que fue por su apariencia, ¿y qué? El caso es que había pasado y punto; nadie puede pedir perdón por tener ojos en la cara. Pero Iruka, había notado Jiraiya, se había repuesto de aquél golpe bajo e inesperado que era la apariencia de Kakashi y había vuelto a comportarse como una persona sana mentalmente en apenas unos minutos; todo un logro, teniendo en cuenta lo tímido que podía llegar a ser Iruka. Aunque Jiraiya tenía la ligera sospecha de que aquello fue provocado más por la ilusión de saber que su situación tenía fin más que por fuerza de voluntad, en realidad. Sea como fuere, poco faltó para que, tras semanas de convivir, de charlar, de bromear, de compartir gustos y aficiones y aprender de las manías y aquello en lo que no coincidían, esos dos empezaran a caminar de puntillas el uno alrededor del otro. Por amor a Satanás, Jiraiya estaba seguro de que aquella vez que Iruka se cayó por las escaleras fue porque se quedó embobado mirando a Kakashi.

¡Ah, la juventud! Que ofrece tobillos lo suficientemente fuertes como para no romperse tras una caída de diez escalones.

También entendía a Iruka en cierto modo. Kakashi no era un modelo perfecto de conducta a seguir, pero, a pesar de su carácter algo tosco y difícil a veces, de su humor negro y de ese infantil egoísmo del que hace gala de tanto en tanto, Kakashi era un hombre respetable y confiable; un protector por naturaleza ―no en vano había encontrado su camino en el ejército―. Por no hablar de aquella vez que, hablando los tres, Kakashi hizo gala de un bagaje cultural que impresionó a Iruka, mientras que aquello que no conocía, o bien lo suplía con gran audacia o bien con una curiosidad que al castaño le causó gracia. El joven asistente, que se había esforzado tanto para rellenar esas expectativas que debía requerir un buen maestro, había trabajado mucho durante su juventud por cultivarse, hasta el punto que una cara bonita sin un cerebro detrás no atraería su atención durante mucho tiempo. Y Jiraiya estaba seguro de que aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Entonces, ¿por qué narices ninguno de los dos hacía un maldito movimiento de una sola vez y se iban a algún lugar a hacer niños? Ah, Jiraiya tenía ganas de gritar. Desde hacía una semana. Tsunade apostaba consigo misma entre un ataque de histeria en dos días o un desmayo por rabia en una semana.

 

**↞** **↞** **◈↠** **↠**

 

Acababan de volver de correr hacía unos 15 minutos y Kakashi se había ofrecido a hacer el desayuno mientras Iruka se duchaba. Mientras preparaba el café, el peliplateado no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se colara entre sus labios. Últimamente estaba de muy buen humor, y era perfectamente consciente de que era debido a Iruka. Cuando Jiraiya le pidió como favor entrenar a su asistente por cuestiones de peso, Kakashi se enfureció. Él era un soldado, no un entrenador personal de gimnasio. Pero Jiraiya utilizó trucos sucios, chantajeándolo con su vena más pervertida, y cuando conoció a Iruka en persona, a pesar de que la idea no le hacía gracia, ya no pudo negarse; el castaño era demasiado encantador... Y desprendía esa aura tan parecida a la de Rin... Kakashi tan solo no podía decir "no" a esa clase de personas.

Tan ensimismado andaba el ex militar que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Iruka había bajado por fin.

―Si buscas el azúcar, está aquí...― le dijo, extrañado por la postura casi contemplativa que ocupaba el otro, allí de pie, mudo y con la mirada perdida en la profundidad del armario. Kakashi apenas contuvo las ganas de saltar por acto reflejo, pero el aroma que desprendía la suave piel canela fue suficiente para provocar un cortocircuito en su cerebro. Iruka, que se había puesto a su altura y de puntitas para alcanzar el tarro de azúcar, estaba tan cerca de él que Kakashi podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo a través de la camiseta de algodón.

Kakashi no pudo evitar querer oler su pelo, también, y, para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba observando a apenas unos centímetros de distancia algo que produjo un segundo cortocircuito que mandó a volar cualquier rastro de vida inteligente. Iruka era guapo, eso es un hecho, pero con las gruesas hebras castañas enmarcándole el rostro, empapándole levemente las mejillas y la base del cuello... Kakashi casi podía sentir el sabor de aquella piel cuando su lengua recorriera la extensión, bebiendo de ella aquellas gotas húmedas. Kakashi casi podía imaginarse cómo se vería Iruka si decidiera jugar un poco fuerte con el joven asistente; ya había viso las mejillas arreboladas y esa boca entreabierta mientras se ejercitaban juntos; el cabello alborotado, sin embargo, tuvo que elucubrarlo su imaginación, y la imagen no prometía nada fuera del término erótico.

Iruka no debió ser consciente de su cercanía hasta aquél instante, porque no tardó demasiado en sonrojarse de mala manera y apartarse del peliplateado como si éste ardiera.

―L-lo siento... yo...― balbuceaba el castaño, a sabiendas de que, aunque había sido una acción sin intención alguna más que la de encontrar el maldito tarro, se había expuesto demasiado.

Kakashi, totalmente ajeno a cualquier tipo de explicación, tenía los labios del castaño atrapados entre los suyos en apenas microsegundos. Iruka, arrinconado entre el cuerpo del ex militar y la encimera, demasiado sorprendido como para hacer nada, tan solo se dejó llevar, hasta que, demasiado sumergido en las emociones y el calor abrasador de aquella boca, empezó a responder.

Fue tan precipitado... No era un beso suave o dulce, sino apresurado, desesperado, eran bocas y dientes chocando, respiraciones ahogadas entremezclándose; era el fruto de semanas de dudas y sin saberes acompañados con ganas y timidez, y ahora que el botón rojo había sido pulsado, ya era demasiado tarde para intentar traer de vuelta los misiles.

Cuando se les acabó el oxígeno, se quedaron allí, demasiado ocupados tratando de recordar cómo se respira como para preocuparse de un vejo escritor que, conforme se ha asomado a la cocina, ha salido, completamente rojo y casi echando humor por las orejas. Kakashi apoyó su frente contra la de Iruka, tratando de recuperar el aliento a la vez que sus ojos buscaban los del moreno, que, demasiado avergonzado como para mirarle, los había cerrado.

―Ese ha sido un primer beso horrible... Lo siento― rió levemente Kakashi. Iruka por fin abrió los ojos, devolviéndole el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas totalmente rojas, aunque Kakashi sentía sus orejas calientes, así que no es como si se fuera a jactar de mantenerse "virilmente" inafectado por la cercanía del otro.

―Quizás deberíamos empezar de nuevo...― propuso Iruka, tan divertido y avergonzado a partes iguales que no pudo evitar morderse los labios, que se curvaban en una sonrisa cada vez más grande.

―Oh, entonces ¿este no ha contado?― preguntó el peliplateado, siguiéndole el juego mientras sus manos encontraban la cintura del castaño. Las manos de Iruka enmarcaron el rostro del otro. Poniéndose de puntitas y con su nariz rozando la del ex militar, Iruka sonrió un poco más ampliamente.

―Si quieres, puede contar... Aunque después de este, te aseguro que no lo vas ni a recordar...― le dijo a Kakashi, en un susurro que, pese a ser tan bajo, hizo vibrar lo suficiente los labios del moreno como para que chocaran levemente con los del albino en un roce casi sin querer. Kakashi se dejó hacer, cediéndole a Iruka en control total de aquél beso que le tenía con las piernas temblando cuando todavía había empezado siquiera.

Iruka unió por fin sus bocas en un lento movimiento, casi una danza pausada y sensual en la que solo sus labios participaron hasta que enganchó suavemente el labio inferior del peliplateado con sus dientes, rompiendo el beso durante un segundo. La leve punzada de dolor aumentó la temperatura del cuerpo contrario, ya ardiendo. Las bocas se abrieron y la lengua de Iruka entró en la húmeda cueva de Kakashi, buscando la lengua del otro y acariciándola con parsimonia, retirándose, sin embargo, apenas un roce más tarde, invitándola en un gesto que dejó a Kakashi sin aliento. El peliplateado, siguiendo el juego, mordisqueó los labios del castaño, sacando pequeños suspiros y un pequeño gemido que le obligaron a acercarlo más todavía a él, sus manos colándose por debajo de la ropa y acoplándose a la curva de las caderas, sus largos dedos extendiéndose hacia abajo todo lo posible, enterrando las yemas de los dedos en la piel del inicio del trasero. Iruka se derritió contra su figura, la lengua de Kakashi en su boca, sus brazos rodeándole, su calor avasallándole... Ah, pero no es como si Kakashi estuviera mucho mejor. Es decir, ¿cómo demonios había logrado Iruka convertir un beso en algo con lo que someter a Kakashi, cuando era el peliplateado el que, en teoría, había estado llevando el liderazgo de la situación? Kakashi había escuchado una vez a Genma, un compañero de escuadrón, decir en una de esas conversaciones entre cervezas que el que una persona tome el rol pasivo en sus relaciones sexuales, no significa que sea sumiso, ni de lejos. Kakashi pensó que su amigo tenía razón y que, de hecho, comprendía lo que decía... Pero no,  _ahora_  Kakashi estaba seguro de comprender de verdad aquella afirmación. Y del todo.

―Definitivamente el otro beso no cuenta...― susurró Kakashi entre bocanadas de aire cuando se separaron. Iruka se rió, avergonzado y divertido. Kakashi enterró su rostro en el cuello de Iruka, causándole al moreno un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Iruka recorrió con su nariz la extensión del cuello del otro, asegurándose de quedarse con su aroma gravado.

―Me daba tanto miedo decir o hacer algo sobre mis sentimientos y que salieras huyendo en la dirección contraria...― susurró Iruka después de un rato allí abrazados. Kakashi, que sospechaba se quedaría dormido de un momento a otro si seguía en una posición tan cómoda, el silencio absoluto como música de fondo, el cuerpo de Iruka la única cosa que le mantenía aferrado a este mundo... Abrió los ojos, viéndose reflejado en aquellos orbes que le devolvían la mirada. Habían sido ambos tan estúpidos que resultaba divertido.

Kakashi se enderezó, separándose momentáneamente de Iruka, tan solo para acercarlo más a él. El beso que aconteció hizo explotar sus corazones y a su lívido arañar las paredes y gritar de éxtasis. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Kakashi había ayudado a Iruka a sentarse sobre la encimera y se había colocado entre sus piernas, que le rodeaban la cintura del mismo modo que los brazos le rodeaban el cuello.

Cuando la ropa empezó a desaparecer, Kakashi cargó a Iruka hacia el dormitorio, la necesidad corriendo por sus venas a tal velocidad que ni siquiera sentía el peso del otro entre sus brazos, tan solo el de los labios del moreno sobre su cuello, que tenían un efecto casi inmediato en sus instintos más bajos. Una vez en la cama y desprovisto de cualquier prenda, Iruka tuvo un momento de lucidez y, consciente de su cuerpo, intentó cubrirse con las manos, apartando la mirada completamente avergonzado. Kakashi, comprendiendo en seguida el problema, sonrió enternecido. Descruzó los brazos que cubrían el vientre todavía flácido y besó las estrías ya blancas que surcaban la piel morena. Levantó la mirada, queriendo verse reflejado en aquellos orbes del color del café quemado una vez más, pero Iruka no parecía dispuesto a querer cumplir su deseo.

―Si no me miras, tendré que obligarte...― advirtió. En cuanto sus dientes mordieron la tierna piel de la parte interior del muslo, Iruka reaccionó; el simple hecho de ver a Kakashi lamiendo la carne enrojecida y marcada mientras mantenía su mirada clavada en su rostro, bebiendo de sus expresiones y reacciones... solo eso fue suficiente para que cierta parte de su anatomía ya despierta creciera con interés. Después de aquello Kakashi se encargó de darle a Iruka tanto placer que el moreno no tuviera tiempo de sentirse avergonzado.

 

**↞** **↞** **◈↠** **↠**

 

―Chicos, ¿pensáis bajar a comer o puedo empezar yo solo?― preguntó Jiraiya, que al volver a casa y encontrarse en reguero de ropa por el suelo, se imaginó los acontecimientos y no pudo evitar querer ver la imagen que esos dos darían ahí tumbados en posiciones eróticas. Jiraiya sería siempre heterosexual; le gustaban demasiado las mujeres, al fin y al cabo. Pero material así no podía desperdiciarse. Al no recibir respuesta a su pregunta, el viejo escritor tomó el pomo de la puerta, intentando abrirla sin hacer ruido.

―Como entres, te juro que no va a ser necesario que vuelvas a ningún club de chicas... Al fin y al cabo, sin una parte de tu cuerpo que se interese expresamente por lo que puedas ver o tocar en un antro como ese, el viaje y el dinero no merecen la pena, ¿no?

Maldito Kakashi y su agresividad pasiva.

En el interior de la habitación, Kakashi se hundió entre las sábanas de la cama nuevamente, satisfecho consigo mismo. Acercó contra sí el cuerpo de Iruka, divertido y avergonzado a partes iguales. Aunque toda la atención que había estado recibiendo hasta apenas unos minutos antes empezaba a pasarle factura; el cansancio asentándose sobre su cuerpo, cuyos huesos se habían convertido en cálido y relajante líquido. Sin embargo, no podía dormir, y de eso Kakashi se dio cuenta.

― ¿Ocurre algo?― le preguntó. Iruka titubeó unos segundos, hasta que, con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas habló.

―Es una tontería, la verdad... Solo estaba pensando que, de no haber sido por mi subida de peso, Jiraiya nunca te habría contactado y nunca te hubiera conocido... Y que, aunque lo hubiéramos hecho, no estoy tan seguro de haber podido volver a un estado más saludable y que ni siquiera te hubieras fijado en mi... Es extraño cómo funciona el mundo...

―Maa, yo tampoco lo veo así...― respondió el peliplateado pensativo. Iruka levantó la cabeza y, apoyando la barbilla en el pecho del mayor, se dedicó a mirarlo curioso mientras Kakashi se explicaba.― Aunque Jiraiya no me hubiera contactado, nos hubiéramos terminado conociendo. Su cumpleaños es el mes que viene y sé de buena tinta que Tsunade está preparando algo con todos sus amigos. Y puede que al principio no te hubiera prestado mucha atención... Pero más que por el físico es porque pocas veces encuentro a alguien lo suficientemente interesante como para querer prestarle algo más de atención que a cualquier otra persona... Sin embargo, creo que al final me habría acabado fijando en ti. Además, por lo que sé, eres bastante cabezota. Puede que hubieras tardado más en bajar de peso de lo que te está costando aquí conmigo, pero estoy seguro de que al final lo hubieras conseguido. Y en ese momento...― Kakashi impulsó su cuerpo, rodando sobre Iruka, que quedó atrapado entre el colchón y él, su cabello un halo oscuro rodeando su rostro, ya no tan redondo como el primer día―... en ese momento, si no antes, habría caído rendido a tus pies...

Iruka no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se le escapara.

―Mentiroso... Eres un adulador. Solo quieres otra ronda de sexo.

―Ah, has descubierto mi plan.

―He leído tus intenciones desde el principio, que lo sepas.

―No esperaba menos de ti, cielo.

 

**DOS DÍAS MÁS TARDE. 15/11/2017. VIERNES. 7:30 AM.**

― ¡Has bajado dos Kilos más!― exclamó Kakashi, anotando el número que ofrecía la báscula en un cuaderno.

― ¿En serio? Pero si ayer no hice nada de ejercicio...― pensó en voz alta. Kakashi sonrió depredadoramente e Iruka, recordando el dolor en las caderas y en el trasero que había evitado poder hacer cualquier tipo de actividad física, se sonrojó.

Kakashi se acercó a él y, pasando un brazo por su cintura para atraerlo a él, le susurró al oído.

―Parece ser que hemos dado por fin con tu deporte ideal, Iruka.

― ¿Eh?

 

 

**↞** **↞** **◈** **FIN** **◈↠** **↠**

 


	2. APUNTES A PIE DE PÁGINA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo unas aclaraciones, una nota final del fic que sí escribí en su traducción al inglés, pero no para su versión original en español... Hasta ahora XD
> 
> Si antes el fic era [romance] [drama] y [humor] ahora también es [crítica constructiva]

 

****

 

 

**APUNTES A PIE DE PÁGINA**

 

Escribí este fanfic cuando decidí cambiar mis malos hábitos y perder peso por mi propio bien. Tenía tan solo 21 años y ya pesaba 115 Kg. Después de un año a dieta espartana y ejercicio (ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos la natación), hoy en día peso alrededor de 80 Kg, aunque m i peso ideal sería entre 68-70 Kg por mi constitución, altura y densidad ósea.

Con esta nota final que ha terminado siendo una especie de puñetazo en la mesa solo quería decir una cosa, una que en un principio escribí para la traducción de este mismo fic en inglés, pero que creo lo suficientemente interesante como para ser igual de pesada en español:

Perder peso es algo que debes hacer porque TÚ quieres, porque TÚ estás decidido a hacerlo, no porque otras personas anden diciéndote estupideces, ya sean tus amigos y familia queriendo lo mejor para ti, o ese abusón que tan solo busca herirte de cualquier forma. Tienes que querer hacerlo TÚ, porque perder peso es un proceso bastante duro que requiere de mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio, porque te ves privado de comida –tato en cantidad como de ciertos alimentos―, lo que, aunque parezca una tontería, realmente afecta a tu estado emocional, por lo que el cuerpo se te revoluciona un poco y a veces es como estar montada en una puñetera montaña rusa emocional y, en ocasiones, aquellos que te rodean pagan el precio de tu mal humor.

Es verdad que, una vez has alcanzado tus metas, estás feliz y te sientes sana y en buena forma, porque serás capaz de nadar y caminar rápido y trotar varios Km sin cansarte a los dos minutos, y te sentirás genial porque por fin podrás ponerte la ropa que más te gusta y comprarla en tiendas normales sin precios a veces desorbitados (porque esto es así, la ropa de tallas grandes ES más cara) e incluso pasar por delante de un grupo de chicos sin hacerlo rápido por sentirte avergonzada de tu cuerpo o completamente encorvada o agachando la cabeza. Sí, yo he sentido todo eso, y quizás alguno de vosotros o vosotras, que estáis leyendo esto, también. Y estoy contando esto por la siguiente razón: en caso de que tú, o alguien a tu alrededor, DEBA perder peso, esta persona tiene que hacerlo porque ella quiera.

¿Por qué digo esto? Bien, aquí va mi propia experiencia: hace un año o así, antes de que empezara mi cambio de hábitos, una amiga me tomó una fotografía mientras practicábamos la puesta en escena de un trabajo en equipo. Entonces se acercó teléfono en mano, me enseñó la foto y me preguntó si me gustaba la foto. Por supuesto, no me preguntó directamente si me gustaba mi apariencia, pero tampoco fue necesario; la conozco y simplemente sabía lo que me estaba preguntando. ¿Cambié mis hábitos? NO. Me sentí triste y decepcionada, pero estábamos en medio de un trabajo, así que ignoré el golpe bajo e hice mi parte. Fue muchos meses después cuando, junto con mi madre y una nutricionista, que decidí hacer algo por mí misma, y no a causa de una estúpida foto.

¿Por qué estoy diciendo todo esto? A veces, la gente que te quiere te dice cosas sobre ti que ellos creen que deberías cambiar. A veces, tienen razón; otras, están siendo unos idiotas, así que les puedes dar con una silla en la cabeza. En cualquier caso, si la persona que tiene que perder peso hace este gran esfuerzo solo por las palabras de otros o por esos insultos que no quiere volver a escuchar, quizás un buen día él o ella se entristecerá por lo que sea o quizás simplemente tenga una mala racha y vuelva a comer más o peor o abandone el ejercicio (todos tenemos épocas a lo largo de la vida en las que nos cuidamos más o menos) y entonces echarán la vista atrás y se sentirán como una mierda porque, finalmente, no han sido capaces de alcanzar las expectativas de aquellas personas por las que se forzaron a sí mismos a cambiar. Más veces de las que no, aquellas personas que nos quieren no se dan cuenta de que están siendo hirientes a cambio de nada. Porque sí, quizás tú fueras una puta foca, pero al menos eras una foca feliz.

Esto NO significa que esté mal decir algo sobre aquello que otras personas deberían y pueden cambiar, pero siempre respetuosamente, Y siempre teniendo en cuenta que esa es TU opinión respecto al tema. Así que si esa persona a la que le has dado el consejo no te hace caso, ni se te ocurra sentirte molesto, porque no lo están haciendo a propósito: la gente, a diferencia de lo que algunos y algunas ególatras puedan pensar NO se pone gorda a veces hasta el punto de rozar la enfermedad para decirles de forma pasivo-agresiva que pueden meterse sus consejos por donde mejor les quepan (aunque viendo lo poco respetuosas que puede llegar a ser algunas personas, la verdad es que dan ganas). Esto es, no te están ignorando ni mucho menos te están despreciando ni a ti, ni a tu consejo, ni a tu preocupación; simplemente, aún no están mentalizados (y quizás nunca lleguen a estarlo, en cuyo caso, mentalízate tú para dejar de ser un toca-pelotas). Así que simplemente déjalos ser. Algún día, si ellos lo consideran necesario, si ellos QUIEREN, harán lo que tengan que hacer para alcanzar sus metas.

Lo que la gente necesita no es una persona que funcione como una puta alarma que cada X horas suene recordándoles que están gordos; lo que la gente necesita son personas que les apoyen, que les ayuden y les animen a mejorar y esforzarse; lo que todos necesitamos en la vida es gente que nos inspire.

Es verdad que, a veces, necesitamos que alguien nos diga la fea realidad para pincharnos la burbuja en la que vivimos, pero ESO ES TODO. Ni por un segundo creas que tienes el derecho de hacer que otros se sientan avergonzados de sí mismos para que hagan algo que tú quieres siendo un grano en el culo.

Y este es el motivo por el cual escribí este fic, porque incluso cuando crees estás tan gordo/a o flaco/a que los demás parecen mirarte con lástima, burla o asco, o que tienes la misma cara que un Goblin, puedes encontrar el amor. Porque el amor no entiende de belleza física, esa es solo una parte, y una muy secundaria, una vez conoces más profundamente a la persona. En esta historia, Kakashi conoce a Iruka cuando nuestro sensei está en uno de esos momentos en la vida en los que ni de broma querríamos conocer a nuestra futura pareja, o peor aún, al amor de nuestras vidas, porque simplemente tienes el mismo aspecto que una rata mojada o peor. Y, a pesar de ello, Kakashi se enamora de Iruka, porque no importa cómo luzcas, cuál sea tu aspecto o qué ropa lleves, para aquellos que te quieren, tú no estás guapo con eso o aquello puesto o un día sí y otro no; tú simplemente ERES hermoso o hermosa, del mismo modo que lo has sido siempre. La belleza no depende de la apariencia, sino del alma, y aunque suene muy repipi, lo cierto es que así es. Con los años me he dado cuenta de que, en la gran mayoría de ocasiones, la gente se te queda mirando al caminar por la calle, por ejemplo, por la actitud que desprendes no por llevar pantalones pitillo o de campana.

Es un hecho que la apariencia es lo primero que atrae, ya que somos seres muy visuales, como el propio Kakashi admite. Sin embargo, también es él mismo el que reconoce que es una estupidez porque al final no deja de ser “un montón de carne bien proporcionada”. Suena estúpido como pocas cosas, ¿verdad?

En fin, solo quería decir esto, que la moraleja de esta historia es que:

  * El amor no entiende de apariencia; es ciego, como bien dice el dicho.
  * Considero increíbles a aquellas personas que inspiran a otras para mejorar en cualquier cosa, ya sea en salud, a nivel intelectual, a cumplir sus sueños o a construir una silla (sí, la misma con la que golpear a estúpidos en la cabeza), me da igual. Lo que es intolerable es que otras personas se crean con el derecho a avergonzar a otros por su condición física porque simplemente a ellos no les gusta ese tipo de aspecto.
  * Si te esfuerzas, puedes conseguir cualquier cosa, sobre todo si estás rodeado de gente buena e inspiradora.



 

 

**AHORA, SÍ: FIN**

 


End file.
